Well Done, Miley
by flimsydragonfly
Summary: Summary: They say you’re a train wreck, and you’re just going to be like the rest of them. Miley-Support.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summary: They say you're a train wreck, and you're just going to be like the rest of them. But you've proved them wrong. (Miley-Support. And yes, this is legal.)

A/N: This is LEGAL— no last names are used.

Well done, Miley.

What have you done?

Those pictures-- they were just not meant to be seen. You should've deleted them when you had the chance. Never mind the fact that they weren't for _you_. The world still blames you for taking those photos. And for doing that photo shoot.

All hail Miley.

Not even eighteen and you're already becoming a train wreck.

At, least, that's what the public says.

Yes, Miley, the public. Remember them? They put you on a pedestal, remember? When you were dubbed as _the _extraordinary girl with an enthralling stage presence and a smile which could make the grey clouds shift to pave way for the sunshine, they _adored_ you. They said that you were meant to go places. They said you were America's Sweetheart. They said, they said.

They thought you were the closest thing to perfect: a beautiful, spirited, talented, brilliant teenager who had everything-- family, friends, and fame.

Until now.

Now it's all, "She's going to be like the rest of them."

_The rest of them?  
_

Wow, that's so original.

Everyone in this industry is expected to drown in a downward spiral once their flaws come out. Because when one tiny little mistake happens, the media begin to blow it up into unimaginable proportions. And then they give it to the public for yet another feeding frenzy.

You were supposed to know that.

You were supposed to act like Miss Perfect, because the public just cannot accept the fact that a teenage superstar like you was less than perfect.

They would not accept that you actually are human, just like the rest of them. Never mind that they commit mistakes too. The fact is: you shouldn't.

You're an actress. At least try to act perfect. You're the face of a multi-million dollar industry. Deal with it.

* * *

Well done, Miley.

You're being blamed again.

This time, for that YouTube video you put up.

And now the fans are dividing themselves into teams.

Yes, you heard that right. _Teams_.

One is on your side, the rest of the teams are on the other side.

Oh, and that band of brothers who used to be on yours? The trio of siblings which you helped propel into worldwide fame and acclaim?

They're not rooting for you today.

They left your side when you parted ways with one of their members. Does a curly-haired, shy, sensitive boy ring a bell? The one whom you swore you were going to marry someday? The one with whom you discovered the enchantment of first love? You broke each other's hearts, right? Well, it seems that he has already moved on. Maybe you should do the same.

And singing about the seven things you hate about him, and then negating everything by saying that he makes you love him doesn't count as moving on.

The rest of their band seems to have moved on, too. Remember those days when they had your back? Those days are gone, Miley. You helped them stretch out their wings, now they're flying higher than before. But wait-- it seems that they have forgotten about you. Maybe it's time to forget about them? No, you're too loyal for that. Too bad they aren't.

Can't you see that they replaced you?

And better yet, the public loves the replacements better than you. The replacements _are_ perfect, Miley.

But don't read it wrong-- the public still loves you. They just love the idea of watching you make the wrong decisions even more.

Oh yeah. They have Team shirts now.

* * *

Well done, Miley.

It seems that you have screwed up. Again.

What's with this gossip that has infiltrated the rumor mills?

Are you really going out with an older guy?

The public should be glad that you've moved on, but they are obviously not pleased. With the exception of some who'd still love and understand you even if you suddenly decided to make bigger mistakes, the majority of the fan base is appalled. They think that you have an image to live up to.

And dating an older guy, who's just a few years above your own, does not fit into the criteria.

And when they use the word "old" to describe him, you'd think that they were describing a fifty-year old man.

Now they're claiming the most absurd things, like you seeking emancipation from your parents, or that you were planning to tattoo Older Guy's name on your body.

They really don't know you at all. No one does.

* * *

Well done, Miley.

Now, it's about your choice of clothes.

Have you heard about what some critics are saying about your dress at the Golden Globes? They think it's way too mature for your age.

But don't mind them, what do they know anyway? All they do is criticize all day long-- and for what? For the satisfaction that someone actually heeds their words and become affected and get depressed.

You know better, don't you? You should know that you looked ethereal in that flowing white gown. Everyone couldn't resist looking at you.

Even _he_ couldn't resist.

Ah.

Yes, _him_.

Remember that brief glance _he_ threw at you? It was full of unspoken emotions which had long bubbled underneath the surface of his serious exterior. Since your breakup, he's become so mysterious that his expressions have become blank and unknown-- to the public, at least. No one even knows for sure if he's in a relationship or not, or if he still loves you back.

Oh, you thought that you have completely moved on?

But if you really did completely let go of your feelings for him, then why did you look back at him when you were being interviewed? And he hasn't let go of his feelings for you, either. He should've easily ignored you, like he's had for the past year, when your paths came together again at that red carpet.

But he couldn't ignore you any longer, could he?

* * *

Well done, Miley.

Your performance was, as always, amazing.

Your new song really mirrors what you are experiencing right now.

But your high-energy performance wasn't the highlight of the evening.

It was that moment when time ceased to exist. It was that moment which should have been preserved for all eternity.

He hugged you, Miley. And not just a one-armed, friendly hug. It was an I-miss-you-I'm-sorry-let's-forgive-and-forget kind of embrace.

And yeah, it was a tad too long for a friendly hug.

Maybe it's a new year's miracle, or a beginning of a repaired friendship.

But it may as well be the first step in healing a broken heart.

Who knows, maybe you _will_ end up marrying each other someday. It's too soon to say what kind of future is lying ahead of you; but really, Miley-- you should know that your destinies are entwined. You just have to figure out _when_ exactly they will be enjoined.

So this year, you're going to be better than ever before.

This year, you're not going to be stereotyped as a train wreck.

This year, you're going to use better judgment on your decisions.

This year, you're not going to listen to those people who try to bring you down.

And this year, you're going to show the world that struggles may knock you down, but you won't ever break.

And this year, you're going to unravel the puzzle pieces of your heart. It may take some time, but you will get there.

Love never really dies. You love him. He still loves you.

No one knows what the future holds, but you know that someday, everything will fall into place. If it's not okay, it's not the end. The princess always gets her Prince Charming.

And yes, you've learned that everything you lose always comes back, sometimes just not in the way you expect them to.

Well done, Miley.

A/N: When I was writing this, I visualized it as if Miley was talking to herself, but it can also be interpreted as someone else talking to Miley. Anyway, I'm a Miley supporter, and I have Obsessive Niley Disorder, so there. I don't care what other people think— I actually think that they're going to end up together someday. =)


End file.
